


The Four Pictures

by Copper_16



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Academy of Unseen Arts, Church of Night, Part 2 Sort of happened I guess, Settled Nabrina, parallel timeline, whoops please read notes I can’t do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_16/pseuds/Copper_16
Summary: It’s been 10 years.Nick and Sabrina are teachers at the Academy along with some familiar faces.It’s been a decade there can’t be that much chaos anymore, right?Wrong.*potential spoilers for s2 of CAOS*





	1. The Four Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Okay folks so I finally wrote something else *whoa*  
> Ngl this ignores a shit ton of the s2 plot regarding the Church of Night (especially at the end).  
> Definitely took my creative liberties hehe.  
> In this story we gonna pretend that it was never Church of Judas, or that the Dark Lord wanted Sabrina to be his queen. I’m not really gonna address/confirm or deny Sabrina’s heritage, that’s a whole situation of its own. The academy is still running, the coven has not been poisoned, etc. If you are confused on a topic, feel free to ask!  
> This chapter is kinda a tester I guess...? Idk I have a loose plot but I’m open to ideas!

The crows were letting out glorious calls of delight in the early hours of the morning in Greendale. The bright sun filtered through the lacey black curtains in the dark, blood red colored room. The bed sat across from the window, and was large and plush, with deep maroon sheets and a black blanket that seemed to stretch for miles. There was a night stand on either side of the bed. One held a tall glass of water, and a simple clock. The other held a black headband, a clock, water, a phone, and a bag of cat food. 

There was a large walk in closet behind the bed, filled with a rainbow of ashy colored clothes on one half, and grey and black clothes on another. One side full of dresses, blouses, pants, lingerie, and an ocean of shoes. The other of simple white shirts, dress pants, suits, boxer briefs, dress shoes, and sweaters.

Four pictures hung on the dark colored walls. One for each wall. The first one hung opposite the bed, above the vast window. A petite woman fully facing the camera. The woman was smiling in earnest, her eyelashes full, her lipstick a crimson red, her platinum blond hair in a bob, pulled back by a headband. She wore a black gown with a deep V-neck line. Lace curled around her hips and down the long train of her dress. Her eyes sparkled with joy and light. 

The second hung to the left of the bed, a man standing. He stood sideways to the camera, but his face was turned toward it. He had full pink lips, and a bright and clean face. His hair was roused up perfectly, the fluffy black curls complimenting the shape of his face. He wore a tuxedo, a black tie that was slightly off kilter, which you couldn’t tell from the camera angle. His suit was perfectly smooth without a wrinkle, and a smokey grey pocket square had been placed in his jacket pocket. His eyes crinkled with the bright smile he have, his eyes full of love and mischief. 

The third hung to the right of the bed. The man held the woman in his arms bridal style, with both of them smiling into the camera. His hand was placed gently on her shoulders, and under the crook of her knee. He looked protective in the picture, but if you knew him in real life you would know that wasn’t true. The words to describe how he feels about the woman he loves surpassed anything the English vocabulary would ever hold. 

The fourth hung behind the bed, the man and woman again. They stood sideways from the camera. Holding hands. Their foreheads touched softly, both eyes closed. If you looked closely, you could see a single tear rolling down the mans cheek. A arch of blood red roses towered over them, a backdrop of the century. It was the happiest day of their lives. And their vows were the truest, sweetest, simplest ones the crowd had ever heard. But he was correct. He would always be there to catch her if she fell. 

But for now, on this quiet Tuesday, he would simply open his eyes, and be content with the feeling he got to wake up to. A split second panic, before realizing that yes, she was still in bed with him. In bed with his arms wrapped instinctively around her shoulders and waist, pulling her in. He could hear the slow, gentle, steady beating of her heart. 

The slow and steady breathing up, down, up, down, was what she got to wake up to. Her head on his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent, the hot breath from his nose on her hair. She was so happy she would have been okay if she had died right then and there. 

Her eyes bulged open. She would absolutely have not been okay! She had only had 4 years with the man, 2 of marriage. In witch time, that was faster than the snap of a finger. In all honestly, she wouldn’t have been content with an eternity. 

He felt her jerk up, her eyes bursting open. He shifted to move so he could see her, gage how she was feeling. She seemed surprised, but okay overall. 

“Well, well Spellman. Fancy meeting you here, isn’t it?” She rolled her eyes at his dumb joke.

“Wow Scratch you might just need to drop the teaching job and become a full time comedian.” She teased back, poking him in the ribs. He feigned pain, falling back into the vast amount of pillows. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down with him. They were face to face, tensely close. His eyes were a deep chocolate color, the pupils blown large, heavily dilated. She leaned in, connecting her lips with his. It was like electricity, his hand tracing her bare skin up her chest, her neck, her face. Her lips were soft and urgent with need. He moved down to her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, her chest. Her head tipped back, her spine shivering with pleasure. Everywhere he touched her tingled with want, with need. Her hands raked through his hair, down the back of his neck, causing him to gasp into her collarbone. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back on to the bed, leaning over him like a hunter over prey. Her hands roamed his chest, peckering it with kisses. He let out soft groans, trying not to move, trying not to let instinct take over. She worked her way up his neck, to his jawline, his ears. 

“‘Brina please oh my god” he husked out. She travelled back to his mouth, and after one final slow, drawn out kiss, she rolled over him, and off the bed, walking into the closet. Nick was left trying to calm himself down, and was just standing up when she walked out of the closet. 

She wore a short blue jean dress, clinched in at the waist with a thick tan belt. Her legs stretched down to the floor wore pitch black pantyhose, partnered with simple black pumps. Her hair was brushed back and held by a headband. She smiled, before leaning in to peck his dreamy lips one last time. 

“I’ll see you at the Academy Nicolas. Wouldn’t want you to be late or anything.” She smiled mischievously and dashed out the door, down the stairs of the mortuary, and flew out the front door. 

Ambrose popped his head out from the kitchen just quickly enough to see the front door slam shut with a bang. When a rushed Nick came running down the stairs three minutes and twenty eight seconds later, Ambrose held his breath to suppress a chuckle. 

“Morning Ambrose.” Nick said, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table. He was dressed plainly, with a black turtleneck sweater, grey pants, and ashy colored shoes. Paired with a thin blood red belt for a pop of color of course. A satchel strung across his chest as well. 

“Good Morning Scratch.” Ambrose replied in a cheerful tone. Nick nodded to Zelda and Hilda, the former of who was reading the paper and smoking, the latter of who was standing at the kitchen counter holding a plant. Zelda was off to work with the Counsel today, while Hilda has some crucial gardening to be done with her mandrakes. 

“Have a wonderful day love!” Hilda called out, focused intently on her pot. Zelda smiled at her sister before nodding back to Nick. She stood and dropped the newspaper, revealing her maroon dress, paired with a stunning pearl necklace and earrings. 

Nick smiled at the group. He was grateful to them for allowing Sabrina and him to continue to live in their home. He finally felt like he was apart of a true family, despite his huge losses in life.  
He walked out of the kitchen and out the front door, to the Academy or Unseen Arts. 

•

He walked in to complete and utter chaos, students running a million different directions. 

“Orientation am I right?” Prudence chuckled at the wide eyed Nick. He turned his neck to smile at her. 

“I keep thinking it will calm down, but it never does. The first day is always chaotic.” He shrugged, chuckling. 

“So how’s Sabrina? Are you guys still trying for a...” Her sentence trailed off, an open ended question. Nick looked down at his shoes, his eyes shaded. Prudence gently touched his shoulder. 

“She’s so strong, but it’s hard. We don’t exactly have a witchy gynecologist if you know what I mean.” He stated, with a half hearted laugh. He was interrupted by a year 10 student walking over to the pair. 

“Mr. Scratch! How have you been?” Lila Everfore’s eyes twinkled with her devilish smile. Lila was know around the Academy as being a huge flirt, especially with teachers many years her senior. Nick smiled back uncomfortably while Prudence raised her eyebrows. The students in the pentagram lobby seemed to have been queued, watching Lila and Nick. 

Lila was a very pretty girl, not that it really mattered. She had ice blues with thick, long eyelashes. Deep purple lipstick was smeared on her lips, and highlight shone on her cheekbones. She was as tall as Nick was, despite being only 16. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown, cascading in soft waves down to the small of her back. Her skin was the color of coffee with a bit too much cream added, and she had long legs with thick thighs and a slightly pudgy stomach. She was just a gorgeous person overall, and it made this interaction even more awkward. 

“I’m fine Lila. What classes do you have this year?” Nick asked politely. 

“Oh I have a wonderful schedule! I have you, then Ms. Night, Ms. Spellman, Mr. Rose, and Mrs. Tulsa, and Mr. Ramiford!” She quipped happily. Nick however, cursed under his breath. He was sick of this girl, and he hated that she was going to be in Sabrina’s class. He knew for a fact that Sabrina felt a deep distaste for Ms. Everfore, not that anyone could blame her. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sabrina stalking across the Pentagram past the statue, heading straight for Nick. She breezed past Lila and right into Nick, who pulled her in the the waist and kissed her head. 

“Hi Lila!” Sabrina said, slightly too loud. Lila forced a grin, before beaming at Nick while tossing her hair over her head and walking briskly away. 

Both Nick and Sabrina let out a deep breath of relief. As Sabrina moved to be in front of Nick, she was the weird sisters conversing tensely a few paces away. Agatha stepped left just long enough for Sabrina to see they were talking to...a member of the council? What did they want at the Academy? 

Prudence rushed over toward Sabrina and Nick. She nearly ran them over trying to get to them quickly. 

“Prudence what’s going on?” Sabrina joked lightly, a serious undertone to her words present. 

“High Priest Sournant has just passed, and a new High Priest must be appointed!” Prudence looked at Nick with expectant eyes. 

“And...?” Nick cocked his head at Prudence. She scoffed and whisper shouted at him. 

“Nicolas Scratch, they want you to be the next High Priest!”


	2. The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick talks to a council member about the bombshell dropped on him, while we find out that Sabrina has been hiding a bit on a secret.

“H-high Priest?” Nick coughed out, his eyes bulging at Prudence. Prudence nodded excitedly. Sabrina stood, rooted to her spot, struck silent. 

“Hey Nicolas, they need to speak with you at once! To discuss details!” Prudence shrieked excitedly. Nick looked at her first, then Sabrina, his eyes wide with panic. Normally he found comfort in looking at his wife, but she refused to meet his eyes, looking away into the distance. Prudence reached out to Nick and led him toward the council. He stuck his heels in, trying to get back to Sabrina to talk to her, bring her with them, comfort her, anything. But Prudence dug her nails into his back and dragged him forward, so all he could do was turn and see her face. She looked confident but a little lost, before spinning on her heels and walking away from him. 

“Council Member Tufger,” Nick ducked his head respectfully, as did the Weird Sisters.

“Nicolas Scratch!” Council Member Tufger bellowed, gripping Nicks shoulder with a smile. Benjamin Tufger wore a long black, judicial looking robe, with tan dress shoes that poked out from the bottom of his robe. He had pitch black eyes that were aggressively small, they looked like the eyes of a crow. He had been at the Scratch-Spellman wedding, behind the camera lense in the fourth picture. He had thin, dry lips, and a large nose that seemed to take up most of his face. Nick personally didn’t care for him, but he was polite nonetheless. 

“It’s Spellman-Scratch, actually sir.” Nick said calmly. Tufger raised a brow at Nick first, then at Prudence. 

“Still married to the Spellman girl? A wise choice in bride. That woman has the mind of a champion” Tufger smiled, remembering the girl fondly. 

“Thank you sir. I’m still surprised she agreed to marry me!” Nick chuckled. Tufger shrugged, laughing.

“Well well boy, never the mind. We have much to talk about! Come, please, to the High Priests office, we can discuss everything there!” Tufger turned on a dime and set of strutting toward the East Wing of the school, leaving Nick and Prudence to run after him. 

•

The group was settled in the office in only a few minutes. Prudence sat over in a corner watching from the shadows. The room was dark, dimly lit with candles and the crackling embers of a fire. Tufger sat behind the vast mahogany desk, the creamy woodwork sporting deep chocolate swirls. Nick sat in a plain wooden chair across from the council member, his mind a flutter of activity. 

“Now, Nick, I’m sure you have lots and lots of questions. I’ll give you a quick rundown before you ask any though.  
Yes, you are young for this position. High Priest Blackwood has been grooming you from birth, and figured you would have more time to prepare before having this honor bestowed on your shoulders. But alas, the timely death of our last High Priest seems to have put you on the spot. The council feels you are as ready as you will ever be, and we have our upmost unholy faith that you will do horrendously well in this position.   
Yes, you will move into the Academy and live here. Your wife is welcome to join you, or not, we couldn’t care less. You will continue teaching your class, what is it again?” He looked up from the notes he has on the desk, pushing his glasses down his nose to get a better look at Nick. 

“Conjuring,” he squeaked out, trying to remain calm. 

“Ah, yes yes, conjuring. Well you will continue this class, but you will be much busier of course. And the Church is hoping for an heir. The last few Priests haven’t had an suitable heirs,” he shot a daggered look at Prudence, who turned her face away from him, “and a lineage heir is always much preferred, as you know.” Tufger finished, taking his glasses off his head and putting them down on the table. “Now, any questions?” 

Nick was so jumbled and overwhelmed he couldn’t think of a single thing to even say, so he simply nodded. 

“Well then, I’ll give you a few days to figure things out, and I’ll be back with the entire council in seven days time.” He nodded curtly at Nick, ignored Prudence, and was gone with the snap of a finger. 

“Well well Nicky, that was quite a lot of information right there. How are you feeling?” Prudence asked curtly, stalking back into the light from the corner. 

“Overwhelmed. I think I’m going to go out, take a walk, clear my head. I’ll need to talk to ‘brina soon, but not right now.” He sighed to collect himself before walking out the large frosty glass doors. Prudence smirked as he left, shaking her head. 

•

Sabrina was in class, feeling light headed. Her students were working in their books, calmly reading in their heads. They all looked so simply happy, content. 

Meanwhile, their teachers mind was racing a million miles an hour. She was trying to stay calm, but she felt dizzy and I’ll. She touched her hand to her stomach gently, and felt a tiny flutter. 

She had wanted to tell him today, but he had been dragged away to discuss being High Priest. High Priest?!?!

Sabrina stood up, trying to steady herself. Her breath was coming in sharp gasps, and she felt a striking pain in her stomach. Her head whirled, and just as she heard Lila begin to yell, she fell to the floor, her world turning dark. 

•

She was lifted onto the bench in the basement of the Spellman house. Dorcus and Agatha has delivered her curtly to Zelda and Hilda, who had dropped everything to help their niece. They began working on her, making sure she wasn’t dying, and trying to bring her body back to homeostasis. 

They were so busy working they hadn’t noticed a tall dark figure walk into the mortuary. They didn’t notice him stand back in the shadows, invisible to the group of women. He had come running when he had heard that his wife had collapsed, and he wanted answers he wasn’t sure Sabrina would honestly tell him. So he was all ears when she gasped awake minutes later. 

“Aunties!” Sabrina screamed, sitting up quickly. Hilda gently held her hand, calmly rubbing soothing circles on her back while Zelda fetched the tea Hilda had made. 

“Is the babe okay...?” Sabrina looked at Zelda when she returned, exhaustion written deeply on her face. 

“Yes, shes fine.” Sabrina let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. 

“Thank god. A sixth miscarriage, I’m not sure I could have taken.” Sabrina shook her head, touching her stomach softly. It took every muscle in Nick’s body not to jump up and scream, to run to her. Five miscarriages? How had he not known? 

“Have you told Scratch about any of these miscarriages Sabrina?” Zelda looked down with surprisingly gentle eyes. 

“No Aunt Zelda. Honestly I’m not sure I will ever be able to tell him. We have tried for nine months. Six babies, and only one is still going. All I’ve managed to tell him is that we haven’t been able to conceive. I wondered why I could tell him, but I think it all comes back to his family. He lost them at such a young age, and sure he doesn’t talk about it much, but that pain aches deep in his heart. I can feel it. Having to go through that kind of loss again would snap his heart in half. I certainly know it has for mine.” Sabrina shook her head, looking at Zelda with tears eyes. 

“But you keep trying...” Hilda commented softly, an opened ended sentence. 

“Nick says he will be okay if we have children, or if we don’t. But I know how badly he wants a child even if he can’t tell me. I think he wants to have that biological connection with something. I know he loves me, and I hope he feels as apart of this family as you or I do, but I think there’s a part of his heart that’s missing. And in all honesty, I understand that. I have you two and Ambrose, so I’m lucky. But before me, Nick didn’t really have any living family left. And even if it goes unspoken, I know the reasons. And I’m more than happy to give that to him if that’s what he needs. Even if he’s too scared to tell me.” She sighed out long and low. 

“Alright love, get some sleep please. I’ll put you under and keep you there until dawn, and I’ll move you back to your bed okay?” Hilda gave her a reassuring smile before having her eat a small green leaf. She drifted off within seconds of swallowing. 

“Alright, you can come out now. She out for good.” Zelda barked to the shadowy corner of the basement. 

Surprised that he had been spotted, Nick stepped out of the corner. His cheeks were glistening wet with tears, and his shoulders slumped as though he was carrying an incredibly heavy weight. 

“Take her upstairs. She’s sleep until dawn. You have much to think about I’m sure.” Zelda said, turning with Hilda and walking back up the spindling staircase. 

Nick walked over to Sabrina, who lay on the tin table. She looked so calm, her chest rising and falling in an even steady manner. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs, past the kitchen, into the front hall, up the second set of stairs, and into their bed on the west side of the house. 

He knew the herb she had eaten to sleep. She would be out like a light until the last sign of the moon disappeared.

Because of this, he didn’t feel shameful lifting her so far into his arms she was practically on top of him. He needed to be close to her, to share her pain. It wasn’t sensual, it was simply sorrow.  
He felt deep pain for not being there when she had needed him. He felt the losses as acutely as she had. He swore to himself he would do better for Sabrina, for...

He touched her belly and gasped when he felt a gentle flutter against his hand

He would do better for her. 

And as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t help but stare at the picture above the window, and drink in every single thing about her. 

So in 13 hours, when Sabrina would wake, she would find herself lying very close to Nick, with his eyes puffy from crying, and his hand wrapped protectively around her stomach. And finally she knew that he knew, a weight lifted off her chest. She could breath again.

So for now, Sabrina Spellman-Scratch snuggled back into the person she loved most in the world, and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading loves! Let me know how you feel about plotlines, suggestions, or just to tell me you like the story!   
> Also yes, the baby is already a girl. Sorry not sorry ig!


	3. Slam on the Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short lil chapter where Nick and Sabrina y’all things out. 
> 
> I would really appreciate if someone wanted to help with plot ideas, just leave a comment down below!

It was Nick who woke first. He blinked, his eyes sore from crying. The bright beams of sunlight shot into his cornea, causing him to squint. He went to cover his eyes with his hand, but found himself stuck under an adorably tiny witch. He realized her hand was intertwined with his, rested on her stomach. 

She groaned and shifted off of him, her eyes blinking open softly. 

“Good morning ‘brina” Nick smiled down at her. She mumbled a soft greeting and turned over in bed. 

Suddenly, she shot up quickly and sprinted toward the bathroom, before proceeding to vomit the contents of her dinner into the toilet. 

Nicks eyes opened in surprise before he jumped (more like scrambled) out of bed and into the bathroom. He held back her snow white hair. 

When finished, she stood up on her legs shakily, and allowed Nick to guide her back into bed. He grabbed a trash can and set it next to her side of the bed. He smiled as he past the picture of him holding her. 

“So....you know? About....” Sabrina spoke carefully, obviously thinking hard before each word she spoke. 

“Everything.” Nick answered with confidence. 

“And do we need to-“ 

“Talk about it? Not if you don’t want to.” Nick answered with a reassuring smile. 

“I promise we can talk about it. But not now. I just can’t...” She choked up, not being able to find the words to finish her sentence. 

“It’s okay.” He gently cupped her cheek, brushing away the single tear that rolled down her rosy cheeks. 

She got out of bed, slightly more steady, and twirled to change into a simple outfit, black dress pants, white heels, and a grey sweater with silver hoops. 

“We really should talk about your new...position.” She said, vaguely distracted while looking at herself in the mirror. 

Nick gulped. He had been dreading this conversation, but he wasn’t really sure exactly why. 

“Well, I talked to Tufger.” He said slowly, his words calculated. 

“And?” Sabrina prompted. 

“He said I was young, but ‘next in line for the throne’ if you know what I mean. Apparently Blackwood was grooming me for the job I guess. He said I will need to move into the Academy, but that you don’t have to. I mean I would love it if you would, but you can do whatever you want.” He rubbed the back of his neck in a stressed manor. He looked up at her with apprehension. 

She stood and thought for a second. 

“I want to see it.” She stated simply to him.

“See what?” He asked, his face painted with confusion. 

“The living quarters in the Academy of course.” She rolled her eyes and giggled light heartedly. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. She walked over to him and sat down gently in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and blew into her hair, making her giggle. She kissed his nose and hopped up, grabbing his hand. 

“Let’s go!” She smiled, pulling him off of the bed. 

“Whoa there pregnant lady slow down!” He laughed. His remark caused her to stop in her tracks, causing him to almost slam into her small frame. 

“Sabrina is something wrong?” Nick asks, walking around to face her. 

“No, no no no Nick. I’m just happy. Really really happy.” Her mind swirled with happiness, it felt laced with joy.   
She looked up at him with excited, sparkly eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks that’s it for now!  
> I know nobody else who watches the show so HMU to talk about the new season!  
> I’m also super interested in having a co-writer for this story so message me if you are interested!  
> Oml the new season has me shoook I definitely didn’t like Nick and Sabrina last season and now I’m over here sobbing about the last episode. I’m just having all the feelings it’s fine I’m fine.  
> As always, I love and appreciate any and all feedback.  
> Hope you all enjoyed my loves!


End file.
